Hate
by Elvin Magi
Summary: Everyone hates, even the people we least exspect like Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen. And hatred goes much deeper than most would expect, being the complex yet primitive emotion it is. Yullen- so Yaoi. Slightly list-like.


Lavi

Lavi's always so cheerful, flirty, that few understand that he hates who he is.

Lavi hates the akuma- they're the reason he had to join the exorcists; they're the reason he has to record history objectively- so that they can be eliminated.

He hates the Noah- how they constantly torture and taunt; how they use others for their advantage.

He hates Bookman- always pressuring; how he constantly reminds Lavi that he is the next bookman when Lavi doesn't want to remember; how he never tries to understand; how he never seems to have a past outside of being the Bookman.

Lavi hates being the next Bookman- how it doesn't allow him to love, truly connect with others; how it makes him lie; how it brings him close to others than rips them away.

Then, there's his heart- how it's grown and developed simply by fighting alongside all the Exorcists; how it won't let him leave his 'friends' when they're in trouble; how it jumps and leaps when he sees Lenalee smile after being rescued.

Lenalee

Few believe that sweet little Lenalee can hate. But everyone does, she's no different.

She hates the akuma- the fact that they used to be people and that now they kill against their will.

She hates the Noah- how they refuse to let Allen rescue them; how they enjoy having blood on their hands; how they hate and look down on the rest of humanity.

She hates God- for abandoning her and her brother; for taking people away from their families and lives.

Lenalee hates the Innocence- how it causes so much pain and turns humans into something else, beings simply made to fight.

Lenalee hates herself- for being selfish enough to see her friends as the world; for always crying when she should be fighting; for not being strong enough.

Lenalee hates the world- for always falling apart around her.

Allen

Allen tries not to hate, but deep down, he still does. He's only human.

He hates the akuma- how they endlessly kill; how they've forced devotion into him- the promise to save their souls.

He hates the Noah- their deceptive human masks; their betrayal to humans; the fact that they _are_ human, so they can't just be killed.

He hates the Fourteenth- how the parasite swarms inside him, making him lose control, and the trust and friendship of others.

He hates Mana- for lying that he loved him; for betraying him and first putting this monster inside him and then cursing him; for dying.

He hates Cross- for piling him with debts; for telling him that he truly cared then disappearing.

He hates God- for allowing the world to become such a horrible place; for never helping; for never proving he's really there.

He hates the Innocence- how it turned people into a whole different kind of monster; for dragging people away from the normal life they could've had.

He hates people- for either hating and fearing him or trying to sympathize and care, but never truly understanding.

He hates Kanda- for being so cold, so beautiful, so perfect, so loyal; for making Allen fall in love again, an action that almost always ended with a broken heart.

Most of all, he hates himself- for hating; for having the Fourteenth inside; for always trying to protect the world, and for not always being able to do so; for allowing everything that happened to happen- like falling in love over and over.

Kanda

Everyone knows Kanda hates. It's not like he tries to hide it. People just don't know exactly _what_ he hates.

He hates akuma- always killing; always being stupid; for simply being akuma.

He hates the Noah- for being humans, traitors, and fighting alongside the akuma; what else was there to say?

He hates Tiedoll- acting like he was his son; for always being cheery, and happy, and loving, and clingy.

He hates God even though he doesn't believe in such a deity- how everyone still worships him though he always seems to hide, be a coward; who was never proven himself real.

He hates Lavi- how he calls him by his first name; how he pretends to be cheerful while, deep down, he's a Bookman repressing a heart.

He hates Lenalee- for interrupting his meditation so often; for her sympathy; for her care; for her fragile nature.

He hates people in general- their clinginess, their sympathy; how pathetically weak they are; how they try to be friends and when they realize they don't understand, turn to fear, hatred, or become even more friendly.

He hates his curse and the lotus- for draining his life; for reminding him that he wasn't truly human and that he _would_ die.

And he hates Allen- for being such a moyashi; for having his stupid martyr complex; for caring and protecting; for quietly understanding; for breaking the cold shield he'd always had and making him love, making him _want_ to be human.

-O-

**Author's Note:**

I tried to organize all the lists similarly but the two lists of Allen and Kanda the most because the two are alike and when I first made the lists, I realized the ideas were close too. I just rearranged the lists a bit.

This is my slightly angsty list… kinda weird… kinda boring… I honestly don't know how I got this idea… I was just thinking in bed this morning and I realized that Kanda and possibly Allen are the "I hate having fallen in love with you" types, because they're both detached.

This really is 'emo' as one guy put it… he was joking but… yeah… It's pretty crappy too… just kind of drabble-ish… mostly me putting down how I think they see the world… This might end up as a two-shot with the next part talking about how they handle their hatred… it'll probably be more of a story than a list if I do that… Thoughts? Reviews?


End file.
